


A Second Chance

by Sleepy_moon29



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Post Season 8, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_moon29/pseuds/Sleepy_moon29
Summary: The events after 8.05 play out differently and Jon gives Dany a second chance, but what will she do with it?





	1. Mother of Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosefinch_Kinneret12 (ButtercupEsther08)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtercupEsther08/gifts), [ashleyfanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/gifts).



> Inspired by the fic 'Let me Go' by the lovely Ashleyfanfic. If you've read it, my first chapter is pretty similar, if you haven't, it's great.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811948?show_comments=true#comments
> 
> Sorry Ashley if I've stepped on your toes with this
> 
> This is for Rose, a reader of mine for the last year (s?). Thank you for all the insightful comments and discussion you've created. I appreciate it :)

**Jon Snow**

 

Jon stood on the ruined steps of the Red Keep as he looked down at the carnage that she had caused. Ash and soot fell lightly from the sky and landed on the crowd of people trembling beneath them. They were trembling in fear because of her. He saw women and children huddled together, barely able to speak for fear of the consequences.

 

Jon had wondered what happened to her. Where the kind benevolent Queen had gone, the one he was so sure would prove to them would  _deserve_ to be their Queen.

 

He wondered where the woman he had fallen in love with had gone.

 

Where had he lost her? Had she even been real at all?

 

Jon shook his head, she had told him so much about what she had did in Essos. She had started a revolution that would change the lives of people forever. No she wasn’t perfect, no one was, but she was better than this.

 

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of her steps. They sounded loud in the deathly, strangled silence of Kings Landing. She slowly strode forward from inside the keep whilst her Dragon circled ominously above. Her face was impassive, unrepentant and Jon couldn’t even meet her gaze.

 

“20 years ago, my father was overthrown and the usurper was put on the throne in his place. I was born into exile, I was chased and hunted ever since the day I was born, but now I have returned to my rightful throne. My name is Daenerys Targaryen. The Breaker of Chains, the mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the great grass sea. Bend the knee and join me, or you shall suffer the consequences,” Daenerys said to the crowd.

 

Jon took a glance at Tyrion, who was looking uncertainly at the floor, Ser Davos was not looking much pleased either. He stared at the line of Unsullied who guarded her, all of their faces impassive.

 

Drogon gave off a loud roar and soon everyone in the crowd fell to their knees. Rule by fear she had said. Rule by fear indeed.

 

“Tyrion Lannister,” she called in a clear voice. “My Unsullied tell me that late last night, you asked to see your brother privately,”

 

“I did,” Tyrion said after a moment as he turned to face his Queen.

 

“Then later on, my Unsullied could not find Ser Jaime. Can you explain why that is?” Daenerys asked and Tyrion shook his head. “A pity my Lord Hand. Perhaps a week in the black cells will help you find your memory,”

 

“Your grace,” Tyrion began but it was too late. The Unsullied had already marched over to hall him to his feet and take him away. Jon looked around desperately, he looked to Ser Davos who was looking back at him, trying to communicate with his eyes and Jon understood what he had to do

 

“You have to put a stop to this,” Davos whispered as Daenerys turned on her heels and walked inside and Jon nodded.

 

He followed her through the ruined castle as quickly as he could, taking care to not fall on all of the fallen rubble and rock. The castle had been devastated by her attack, it would take years to fix the damage, that’s if the damage could even be fixed.

 

Daenerys Targaryen. The Queen of the Ashes, Jon thought bitterly as he followed her. She entered the throne room and several of the Unsullied stood guard outside. Jon tried to walk past them but they held their spears out against him, blocking his path.

 

“No, let him enter,” Daenerys said as she turned around. “I want to hear what he has to say,”

 

Her voice was cold and distant and Jon hated it. He quickly shuffled past the Unsullied and then he joined her in the ruined throne room.

 

The glass windows had been blown out by the blasts and the ceiling had collapsed in places. Hundreds of years of history had been blown apart by her destructive force.

 

“What is it my Lord?” Daenerys asked as she turned to face him. Her back was straight, and her posture was perfect. He found her more intimidating than the first time he had ever saw her.

 

“Daenerys –,” Jon began but she cut him off

 

“I believe your grace is the proper way to address your Queen. You have no need for my first name. You have already made it clear what am I to you,” she said coldly and Jon felt as if he had been stabbed in the heart once again. How much had he hurt her that night on Dragonstone?

 

“Your grace,” he corrected himself. “What happened out there? Why did you do it, they surrendered?”

 

He saw something flicker in her face before she quickly regained her composure. Was it madness?

 

“What had happened is that I told you that I would rule by fear. These people will never love me. No one here could ever love me. Love is for fools, I was a fool once. Now I have learned,” she said coldly and Jon’s heart ached again. He loved her, or he thought he had.

 

“You killed innocents, hundreds of thousands of innocents,” Jon said slowly as he carefully chose his words. Again he saw something flicker on her face and she shook her head to regain her composure.

 

“I did what was necessary to remove a Tyrant from the throne,” she said as she stepped forward. “Now, no one will dare defy me or my rule,”

 

“Of course they will defy you! You just showed them that even after they surrender, that you will treat them harshly! What other choice do they have!” Jon exclaimed and her eyes narrowed

 

“Be careful my Lord,” she warned, her voice low.

 

Jon looked at her slowly as he made his decision. This was not Daenerys, this was not the woman he loved and he took a step back.

 

“Where are you going?” she asked and Jon could hear the flutter of wings. Drogon was coming he quickly realised.

 

“I am going home, you have your throne. You’ve got what you wanted, you don’t need me anymore,” he said coldly and again her mask started to slip. He saw her wince, almost as if he had hurt her with his words

 

“Bend the knee,” she said after a moment. “Bend the knee for your rightful Queen, then you have my permission to leave,”

 

Jon looked at her slowly. Could he bend the knee to her? For everything she now stood for? Could he stand by and let the realm suffer under her rule?

 

“No,” he said slowly and this upset her

 

“No?” she asked slowly as Drogon landed on top of the roof. The Dragon’s claw crashed through the ceiling causing yet more rubble and debris to fall and shatter on the ground. “No?”

 

“You don’t deserve it,” Jon said coldly and this time Drogon roared, sensing his mother’s rage. Jon realised that it was now or never.

 

In a flash he stepped forward and drew his knife, holding it to her throat as he pressed her against his body. Drogon roared angrily as he began to break through the roof around them but Jon did not flinch, if the dragon burned him, it would burn her too.

 

His eyes moved up her body, his knife pressed against the bulge in her neck, then his eyes moved up, to her lips, the lips he used to love to kiss. Then her nose, then her eyes.

 

He stared into those purple eyes, those eyes were so familiar to him. He had gazed into them lovingly on many long nights on the voyage to white harbour. He had looked into them with awe as she saved him beyond the wall. Now there was no love in those eyes.

 

Only tears.

 

“Do it,” she whispered to him. So quietly that he thought he didn’t hear her “Do it Jon. I deserve it,”

 

Jon stared into those eyes which were quickly filling with tears. All of her anger was gone and she fell limp in his arms.

 

“I’m a monster Jon. I am everything I didn’t want to be. Kill me, kill me please, kill me before I hurt someone else again,” she sobbed and Jon froze. Just moments ago he had been willing to do just that, to rid the world of yet another tyrant, but now he couldn’t.

 

She started to sob uncontrollably in his arms and Jon’s dagger fell harmlessly to the floor. Drogon roared in sadness as the more of the roof collapsed around them.

 

Jon held her there, not into his chest like he would normally, but at arms reach. He still did not trust her. What if this was only temporary? Would he ever get another chance?

 

“Go,” he said quietly as he looked at her sobbing. “Just go,”

 

“Go?” she asked as she fell to her knees. “Jon I have nowhere to go. I have no home, I have no one who loves me. This is all I have. Ashes and bones,”

 

 Jon stepped away from her as the doors burst open for the Unsullied to swarm into the room. They noticed the dagger on the floor and they stepped forward quickly and Jon quickly threw his hands up

 

“Go Dany, just go from here. Take Drogon and leave. Fly far away where no one can find you. You’ve hurt enough people for a lifetime,” Jon told her as Drogon made his way through the roof. He was not sure if letting her leave was the right option. In fact, not in her frame of mind.

 

But frankly Jon did not have it in him to kill her. She was not mad. She was angry and grieving but she was not mad. She understood what she did, she knew it was wrong.

 

Daenerys slowly stood and crawled onto Drogon but before she left she addressed the Unsullied.

 

“Lay down your arms to him. Surrender the city and leave. Go wherever you please, just leave this place. We don’t belong here,” Daenerys said in a tired voice and with that, she was gone. Drogon took her up and high into the sky over Kings Landing, and Jon was sure he would never see her again.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You should not have let her leave,” Arya said scornfully as they walked through the streets of Kings Landing. “What she did was not right,”  


“Arya, it’s done,” Jon said quietly. He had been having discussion for several days. First with Arya, then with Tyrion, then with Davos and now with Arya again. He was getting exhausted.

 

“You should have killed her. Instead you’ve let her run free. A mad Queen, with an angry dragon,” Arya said. “I’ll find her, and put a stop to her,”

 

“No you won’t,” Jon said firmly as he roughly grabbed her by the shoulder. “Let it be Arya,”

 

“How do you know she won’t attack again? How do you know she won’t return with her dragon to burn us all in our sleep?” she asked and Jon closed his eyes. He remembered her last moments, when all her anger and fight had left her body like a puff of smoke. She was not mad, she was many things in fact. Complex, misunderstood, angry, perhaps even cruel but he did not think of her as that type of person. At least he hoped.

 

“I know her Arya. Perhaps better than anyone else that’s left alive,” Jon said quietly as he gazed at his sister. So much had changed about her. She was no longer the little girl he once called little sister. She was her own person now. A young woman, a killer, an assassin, Jon was not sure what else to call her.

 

“You still love her don’t you,” Arya said softly and Jon closed his eyes, not trusting himself to answer. “Jon, there were a million people in the city, a million innocent people that she tried to slaughter, how can you love someone like that?”

 

“We don’t choose who we love Arya,” he answered after a moment, he looked up at the heavens as he said it, almost as if he was expecting the gods to strike him down for admitting it. The love he held for Daenerys was different now, different to how it had been before they went to Winterfell. He had been exposed to her darkest and worst impulses, the animal that everyman had in them. That Daenerys scared him however Jon couldn’t shake the good times they had together.

 

His time with Daenerys had been the best time of his life, filled with happiness and love. He knew that Daenerys was still there, tangled somewhere under a layer of anger and rage, but she was there. Did he love what she did? No he didn’t, he probably wouldn’t be able to return her affections again, but he knew that he would always cherish those times they had.

 

He knew that a part of him would always love her.

 

Arya pursed her lips but she didn’t answer. “When will you take the throne?”

 

“I don’t want it. Never have. Never will,” Jon said with a huff of frustration. All of his life he had wanted to know who his mother was. He thought finding out that secret would put his mind at ease, instead it had destroyed him. It drove a wedge between him and Daenerys, and it was a wedge they would never recover from.

 

“You’re the best person for the job,” Arya insisted and Jon scoffed.

 

“How am I? I don’t care to rule, never have. All these people will get is a puppet,” Jon answered truthfully. “Give it to Bran. He has his powers and his visions, he’ll be a better King that the rest of us,”

 

Arya opened her mouth to speak but Jon had already walked off. He kept walking until he reached the stables, he saddled a horse and then he rode North, and North, and North, never to look back

 

 

* * *

 

5 years Later

 

**Tyrion Lannister**

Tyrion sat in the temporary small council chamber that they were in. As the city was being rebuilt, they had to settle on temporary accommodations. These were meagre, but they served their purpose. Slowly, the population had returned to Kings Landing. Parts of it lay ruined, never to be rebuilt, but the parts that survived Drogon's wrath were the new centers for life and activity.

 

The small council was composed of Bran, as King. Himself, Samwell, and Davos. They also took input from all the other Lords of the realm, whether it be the Prince of Dorne, Sansa Stark in the North or Robin Arryn in the Vale. Bran as King was an unusual twist, but it worked. He could tell when people were lieing, and he never acted selfishly or recklessly. Who knew a crippled boy would be the best option for a King? 

 

“So we are all in agreement,” Tyrion said as he looked around the table. “War is coming and we desperately need her help. Without her and her dragon, we’re fucked,”

 

All the men nodded slowly, all accept Bran, who very rarely spoke during these sessions

 

“Aye, we need the Dragon Queen,” Davos grumbled. “The only problem is finding her and convincing her to come back,”

 

“Truthfully, I sent a missive North weeks ago to Sansa,” Tyrion admitted quietly. “I asked her to send a rider North for Jon. If there is one man in the realm that can find her and convince her to return, it’s the man who spared her life,”

 

“Did Sansa pass on the message?” Samwell asked and Tyrion shrugged

 

  
“I don’t know. She acknowledged she received it and sent the rider on, however she did not write to me to tell me it was successful,”

 

“It doesn’t matter, we don’t need Jon. I already know where she is,” Arya said from her perch by the windowsill. Tyrion was always intrigued by the Stark girl, she flitted in and out of their sessions like a Ghost, here one moment, gone the next.

 

“Where is she?” Davos asked

 

“Pentos. I saw a woman that looked suspiciously like her. She has changed her hair, but I could see through her tricks, I always could,” Arya said as she got down from her perch.

 

“So will you head there?” Tyrion asked and she nodded

  
“Aye, I will find Daenerys Targaryen and I will bring her and her dragon back,” Arya said as she swept out of the room. Tyrion breathed a sigh of relief, as much as he hated it, Daenerys was their only chance.

 

Instead he looked towards their King, who paid this conversation little mind.

  
“What do you think? Will this work?” Tyrion asked Bran who slowly looked towards him. Bran slowly returned his gaze before turning to resume his stare out of the window. Tyrion swallowed nervously, not daring to ask Bran what he truly meant.

 

 

* * *

 

**Daenerys Targaryen**

                                                                                                                                      

Daenerys walked slowly through the cobbled streets of Pentos as she took in the cool sea breeze. It was a warm day again and she allowed herself to show off a little more skin than usual. In order to blend in, she would regularly die her hair. She usually preferred shades of brown and black, she did not feel like wearing extravagant colours much these days. She could not hide her eyes, but she told everyone she was from Lys, everyone believed that easily enough.

 

In front of her bounded her son. A boy of nearly 5 years old. She had named him Jae. Not Jaehaerys, but Jae. She wanted him to have a piece of her ancestry, only a small piece however. She would not subject him to the disgrace that came with the name  _Targaryen_

She had told him little about her past. At first that had been easy, but as he grew older, the questions became harder and harder to dodge. At first he did not understand why he did not have a father, Dany had assured him that his father loved him, but she knew it wouldn’t always be enough. She always made sure to fill his head with the truth about Jon, about what a good man he was but her words were a poor substitute for the real thing.

 

She shook her head from her frequent dark thoughts and focused on the world around her. They were out buying food for their dinner, over the years she had grown accustomed to a more common lifestyle and she found it suited her better. She worked more with her hands and her days were filled with her doing good honest hard work.

 

Her nights however were a different story. Nearly 5 years had passed and Daenerys still feared blowing out the candles and letting her demons come out to play.

 

“Jae stay close sweetling,” she called softly. Thankfully her son had been blessed with his father’s colourings. Raven black hair with dark storm grey eyes. He looked so much like him at times that Dany wondered if this was some cruel trick by the gods to remind her of what she had lost but she quickly shook her head.

 

Her son was a blessing, the only thing she had left of her old life. The only thing she had been allowed to keep.

 

“Yes mama,” the little boy called as he returned to her side.

 

“What would you like to eat for dinner sweetling. Fish or pork?” she asked as they stopped in the middle of the square. She saw children playing by the fountain whilst a musician struck up a lazy old tune. Jae furrowed his little brows before he smiled

 

“Pork!” he said with an enthusiastic smile and Dany smiled in return

 

“Pork it is for my little one,” she said softly as she ruffled his hair and pulled his cheek. Jae giggled as she led them over to a stall. She selected the piece of meat she wanted and paid for it with two silver pieces before heading over to the spice merchant.

 

“Here you go my beautiful lady,” the spice merchant said as he handed her the bag

 

“Thank you,” Dany answered with a small false smile. She had gotten good at that over the years, smiling to others to mask her feelings. The only person who ever saw her smile properly was Jae

 

“Have you heard the news? There’s a war coming to Westeros, a big one at that,” the man said with a rueful smile.

 

“Why are you telling me this?” Dany asked slowly, not trusting the man in the slightest. The spice merchant was a regular and she even knew where his family lived. She was sure he was not a spy, but she felt nervous for Jae’s safety regardless. She did not want to move him, he did not deserve to live a life on the run.

 

“Oh, I thought you heard?” he replied honestly. “Just when they’re picking themselves apart from the mess the Mad Queen left, more foreigners come to invade their lands,”

 

Dany gave him a sad smile as he accidentally reminded her of her shame. Mad Queen Daenerys. It was a name she deserved. She took the brown bag from the spice merchant and she began to head home. She had not thought of Westeros in years. Her only distant thoughts were of Jon

 

She remembered their final moments in the throne room. He had come so close to killing her and she had deserved it. She had let her anger and her darkest impulses overwhelm her and she sunk to a level that no one should ever go to. She did not deserve to be Queen, she did not deserve to rule. She barely deserved to live, thousands had died because of her.

 

However Jon had spared her, he had given her a second chance. She did not know where he was now, or if he even still thought of her, but she knew that she was thankful for that chance. A chance at a simpler life with Jae.

 

Their home was on the outskirts of the town. It was a modest two-bedroom home. It was not much, but it gave them both their space and privacy. Out back there was even a little garden for her to grow some plants and for Jae to play in.

 

The route home was a familiar one and she walked it automatically. In fact, it was only when they had left the marketplace when she noticed that they were being followed.

 

She stopped abruptly and then swept Jae behind her instinctively. The one thing she had not learned how to do in her exile was learn to fight however she felt safe in Pentos, she knew if she screamed someone would help her.

 

However this man was not a stranger, it was a man she knew well.

 

“I almost didn’t recognise you,” Jon said in his deep northern voice. It sounded so familiar to her yet it had been so long since she last heard it. Dany swallowed nervously as she debated how to answer. "Your hair is different, but your face is the same, I will always remember that face," 

 

“How did you find me?” she settled on after a moment and he frowned

 

“I looked,” he replied

 

“You looked? I could have been anywhere. Braavos, Lys, Volantis, Meereen,” Dany listed nervously. Perhaps he had been sent to hunt her down

 

“Aye, and I looked there for you too,” he said honestly, and Dany paused. “I’ve been here for a few days while I change ship and I was wandering around, just looking,”

 

“Why?” Dany asked as she looked into his eyes, the same eyes her son had.

 

“I wanted to find you,” he answered softly as he stepped closer. He looked like he was having a battle within himself as he searched for his words but it seems he was interrupted by Jae

 

“Mama, who’s this?” her son asked as he peered out from behind her leg. Dany looked at her son quickly before turning back to Jon. She wondered how much she should say, should he tell him the truth? Wouldn’t that crush him if Jon ended up leaving again?

 

“How old is he?” Jon asked curiously and Jae quickly answered

 

“I’m nearly 5,” he said with youthful pride and she watched as Jon moved his hands to his face in shock

 

“Is he?” he began as he put the pieces together

 

“Jae sweetling, this is your papa, this is Jon,” she said softly. Dany watched slowly as Jae moved forward from behind her legs

 

“Papa?” he asked slowly and Jon nodded, tears filling his eyes.

 

“Yes my son,” Jon answered as he crouched down and held open his arms. Jae looked back at her uncertainly and she nodded in encouragement before her son walked into his fathers arms. She felt tears rising to her face and she quickly wiped them away, she would not cry. Not here

 

“Come on Jae, we need to get going,” she said after a few moments but Jon looked up at her in confusion.

 

“Dany,” he began and she winced. No one had called her that in 5 years. “He is my son, and you kept him from me,”

 

“I had to keep him safe. He is all I have,” she said defensively. She knew that Jon would not harm their son, but like that time in Winterfell, she also knew that he would tell people who had ill intentions towards her. She looked at the pair of them and sighed, she didn’t have it in her to break them apart. “Come on Jon, let’s go home,”

 

Jae smiled as Jon hoisted him up onto his shoulders and they walked the rest of the way home. Jae bombarded him with questions, eager to check the accuracy of the stories she had told him. She had told him all about how brave and noble his father was, as well as his skill as a warrior. Jon answered his questions honestly and Jae laughed and smiled like he never had before

 

“I don’t understand Dany. What happened after you left?” Jon asked as they climbed the gentle hill to their house.

 

“Drogon and I flew, we flew on and we flew on. I think we went as far as Valyria before he turned around. For weeks it was just he and I and that’s when I noticed the signs. I didn’t believe it to be true, but soon it became too much to ignore. So Drogon took me to Pentos and that’s where Grey Worm found me,”

 

“Grey Worm?” Jon asked and she nodded.

 

“He is here in the city, working as a guard for a rich merchant. He checks on me and Jae from time to time,” Dany replied. “He was there for me during the first few months. He found clothing and he brought us food and kept a roof over our heads,”

 

“That should have been me,” he said quietly as they entered the house.

 

“You couldn’t have known,” she answered quickly. She knew that if he had known, he would have been there. Her Jon was good and pure in that way.

 

“You still could have told me,” Jon countered and Dany sighed

 

“After you told me to leave, I didn’t think you wanted anything to do with me. I thought you would take your throne and marry a beautiful woman and live the life you deserved,” Dany replied and she heard Jon sigh. A cruel bitter sigh

 

“Life doesn’t always give us what we want,” he said as he took a seat at her kitchen table. He looked like he wanted to say more to her but again he was interrupted by Jae

 

“Papa want to play outside?” he asked hopefully and Jon smiled.

 

“Of course my son. I also have a friend for you to meet,” he answered as he rose to his feet. Dany took a look at his face. He was still as handsome as ever. His beard was neatly trimmed, and his scars had aged well.

 

“Who?” Dany asked suspiciously as she stopped what she was doing

 

“Ghost,” he answered softly and she calmed. “Ghost is my direwolf,”

 

  
“A Direwolf!” Jae said with excitement, she had told him all about direwolves. How they were magical animals from the North. She never told him about Dragons, Dragons were weapons to destroy, not tools to build. She would not fill his head with those thoughts.

 

“I’ll make dinner then,” she said softly as the two of them galloped outside. As she cooked, she watched them through the window. She could already tell that Jae loved Jon unconditionally and seeing them play together felt like a missing piece had been restored in her heart. For the first time in years. Dany allowed a true smile to cross her face.

 

 

 

 


	2. Mother of Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love on the previous chapter

Dany was dreaming her familiar dream. She was on the back of Drogon flying above the Dothraki sea. The green grasslands were swaying freely in the wind and her people were down below her living peacefully. They looked up at her and they waved happily at their Khaleesi. She saw children playing and women singing as they went about their lives, living in the peace she helped to create for them. Drogon roared before landing on a rocky outcrop and then the scenery changed.

 

She was no longer looking out over the Dothraki sea, she was looking out over Kings Landing. The Red Keep loomed in the distance. She had been here before and she knew what happened next.

 

She started to twist and turn under her covers as the first bell chimed, then the second, then the third. That sound haunted her dreams, she would never be able to shake it. Then she heard the screaming, the screaming of hundreds as they burned alive beneath Drogon. Their screams mixed with the bells and the noise kept building and building threatening to burst through her head. Then when the noise reached a crescendo she woke, panting and gasping and dripping with sweat.

 

She sat up in the bed and looked around her. She was not in Kings Landing, she was in Pentos. Drogon was not here. She was safe and people were safe from her. Her knuckles were white and she continued to grip the smooth sheets on her bed as she tried to ground herself in reality. It was only one of her night terrors she kept reminding herself.

 

She quickly got out of bed before trudging into the hallway and into her kitchen. She went to the basin and filled a cup with some water to splash on her face to help her cool off.

 

“Dany?” a concerned voice asked and she quickly turned around. Jon was here, she had let him stay on the couch as it had grown to be too late for him to travel home. He crossed over to her and soon his face was bathed in the pale moonlight from the window and his handsome face was etched with concern

 

“Dany are you ok?” he asked, he gently reached out to touch her shoulder and his touch startled her.

 

“I’m fine, just needed to cool down a little,” she lied but Jon didn’t believe her.

 

“I heard something fall over and it woke me up, then you came in here breathing heavily,” he said gently and she shook her head. No, he didn’t need to know about her night terrors, they were part of her guilt, and they were hers alone to deal with.

 

“It’s fine Jon,” she lied and he frowned. Instead he went to light a candle and he sat at the table, pulling out a chair for her. Knowing she could not win this one, she dutifully took a seat

 

“We didn’t talk properly,” he said softly as the candle flickered on the table. It was true, Jon’s focus had been on Jae all evening and Dany did not wish to interrupt that, they had 5 years of catching up to do.

 

“Well, since you already told me abit about you. I’ll tell you about me,” he began. “After what happened. I left Kings Landing and I went North. I went past Winterfell, I went past Castle Black. I went North until I met up with the freefolk again and for a while, I was happy,”

 

Dany listened to his story slowly and gave him a small smile.

 

“But do you know what happened Dany? People moved on. People went back to their lives. People started families, they fished, they hunted, they built homes. Everyone found _something_. Everyone but me,” Jon said and she looked into his eyes, they were wet with tears and Dany was captivated.

 

“At first I couldn’t figure out what it was. Tormund said it was because I was a war hero, and war heroes have trouble returning to normal life. He thought I needed a life of adventure with a pretty woman by my side,”

 

“Did you?” Dany interrupted, an irrational flash of jealously passing over her.

 

“No. There has been no one else,” he replied honestly. “I realised that I had you, then I lost you, and then I pushed you away. We fought the Night King together, we fought for the living together, but why did I do that if there was nothing in my life worth living for?”

 

Dany listened to him talk and she nodded slowly, she smiled a little as she realised this is the longest she had ever heard him speak.

 

“So I made it my mission to find you. Every year, Ghost and I would head for Eastwatch and get on a boat to the free cities. Every year I would spend all of my coin and as much time as I could searching for you and every year I came back emptyhanded,”

 

“Until this year,” she said quietly and Jon nodded.

 

“Aye until this year. I found you again. I have a son, and I’m happy,” Jon said with a smile. A real smile. “I feel hopeful again. I feel like maybe my entire life wasn’t a waste of time. Fighting wars for other people and ending it all empty and broken,”

 

Dany smiled at him after he spoke but then she fell quiet again. She believed him, she honestly did. She knew Jon, and he would not lie.

 

“What changed? For years, I would think about our final few weeks. Then you found out the truth about your parents, and then nothing was the same,”

 

“Aye,” he said as he covered his face with his hands. “I didn’t handle it well. There was so much going on and I found out at the worst time. I pushed you away because I didn’t know how to deal with my own issues and I regret it. I regret losing you more than I regret anything else I've done in my life,”

 

Dany nodded slowly before she turned to look out the window

 

“But you hurt me too Dany,” he said after a moment and she grimaced slightly. She knew it was true. “I told you the truth and instead of asking me how I felt, or how I wanted to deal with it, all you focused on was your throne,”

 

There was no anger in his voice, it was the truth and it was the truth she knew

 

“I know,” she said quietly. “And I was wrong. I was selfish and inconsiderate. It felt like all my life it was my destiny to restore house Targaryen to the Iron Throne, and then you come along, with a better claim, with the people’s love. I acted out, and I’m sorry Jon,”

 

“You also tried to come between me and my family,” he added and she nodded.

 

“I did, and I stand by what I did,” she said quietly. Over the past 5 years, she had thought about her actions a lot, what she would have changed, and what she would have done differently. This was not one of them.

 

“Jon at that time, the realm didn’t need two Targaryen claims. The realm didn’t need to squabble over which one of us should sit the throne. The realm needed someone to defeat Cersei. I know your intentions were pure, but people don’t always see things the way you do. It was selfish of me to ask, but if I had to do it again, I would ask you again,”

 

“They were my family,” he repeated. Were.

 

Dany shook her head. “Jon, I don’t have it in me to argue. I really don’t. All my fire is gone,” she said quietly as she stood up and Jon relented. It was true that she had lost her fire, her inner flame had long since gone out. She was a different person now, hopefully a better one.

 

“I don’t want to argue either,” he answered as he leaned back in his seat. “I want to stay, I want to be here with you and Jae,”

 

He looked at her after he spoke, his eyes pleading with her, begging her to say yes.

 

Dany closed her eyes with tiredness as she rubbed her temple. She knew she should let him stay. It was for the best for Jae. She was not cruel enough to let him meet his father, only to break them apart again. She slowly nodded her head and she heard him breath a sigh of relief

 

“Jon,” she said quietly and he nodded. “I have night terrors. I’ve had them every night since that day in Kings Landing. Sometimes I wake up screaming the house down and that’s why there are no neighbours. Sometimes I only get back to sleep by holding onto Jae. Sometimes even that isn’t enough,”

 

He slowly stood to his feet as he crossed over to her. “Dany,” he said softly as he began to brush her hair, however she quickly brushed his hand away.

 

“If you want to be here, with us. Then I need you to know that. I need you to know that I am still haunted by what I did that day. You never asked if I was sorry, but I am, and I’ll be sorry about it for the rest of my life,”

 

“I know you are. We wouldn’t be standing here if you weren’t,” he said quietly, and she caught onto his meaning. She remembered that day in the throne room all too clearly. She let out another tired breath as her head sagged forward. Jon gently reached out to cup her chin to press his forehead to hers. It was a tender touch, and Dany had no idea how much she had missed this tenderness.

 

“Dany, we’ve both been through a lot, but I really want to make this work,” he whispered. She nodded slowly before breathing out a sigh of relief.

 

After a few moments, she broke apart from him as her tiredness returned. She began to move back to her rooms when at the last moment she turned to face him again

  
“Thank you Jon,” she said to him and he frowned. “Thank you for sparing me, thank you for giving me a second chance,”

 

Jon smiled and Dany turned to her room. She slid beneath her covers and stretched out in her own bed. It was a bed big enough for two but it had always been a bed she had slept in alone.

 

She resisted the urge to call for Jon. Instead she stretched out onto the cool other side and she closed her eyes, praying for a peaceful sleep.

 

* * *

 

**Jon Snow**

Jon awoke in the middle of the morning. He had fallen asleep on her couch but apart from the little soreness in his neck, he was fine. A small smile stretched across his face as he took in his surroundings.

 

He was in Dany’s house, the house she lived in with her son. Their son, he quickly reminded himself. Even though Jae had his hair and eyes, he saw so much of Dany in him. They had the same nose and cheeks, and when he smiled? Oh, his smile reminded him so much of Dany.

 

It had been such a relief to find her again after all these years. At first, he had been able to busy himself with the recovery from the war. Helping people settle into new homes and new lives filled his days, but once that was gone. All he could do was reflect on what he had lost.

 

It had turned him miserable and bitter, seeing everyone else returning to their lives whilst he wallowed in despair and emptiness. It wasn’t fair that he had given up so much for them only to be rewarded with so little.

 

Jon had learned that being a hero wasn’t rewarding.

 

He had barely spoken to his family in Winterfell in the years that passed. Occasionally he would see Arya, but he had not spoken to Sansa since that day in the Godswood. Frankly, he didn’t think she missed him much, she had everything she wanted.

 

He slowly sat up and he noticed that Dany was moving around the kitchen. Daenerys had her back to him as she cooked, whilst Jae sat at the table. His little legs were swinging back and forth as he ate his breakfast, Dany had made him sausages.

 

“Morning Papa!” he said brightly as he noticed that Jon was awake

 

“Good morning son,” Jon answered as he stood up. He went over to gently play with his hair before planting a kiss on his forehead.

 

“Morning Jon,” Dany said as she shared him a plate of food. He noticed that she was already dressed and ready for her day. She gently touched his forearm as she handed him the plate and he smiled lightly at her touch.

 

“Morning Dany, where are you off to?” he asked as he sat opposite Jae.

 

“I’m heading into town. I had to fix some dresses for a few merchants, and I’ll return them today. I also need to get more food. Seeing as you’ll be here with us now,”

 

Jon nodded slowly as he mulled over her words. “I didn’t know you could mend dresses,”

 

“I learned Jon. I had to learn something to pay for our food and shelter,” she said quietly and Jon grimaced at her words. He should have been there for her, providing for her and Jae but he wasn’t.

 

 “Do you mind if Jae stays with you?” she asked cautiously

 

“Of course not, I love spending time with him,” Jon said eagerly as he smiled at his son. Jae gave him an eager smile in return and Jon was again reminded of the similarities he shared with his mother. 

 

“Ok then, Jae be good while I’m gone,” Dany said as she pressed a kiss to his forehead. She then gave Jon a small smile before grabbing her things and heading out the front door.

 

Jon slowly began to eat his breakfast and he was struck by how unusual this was. Daenerys had never ever cooked for him, she hadn’t needed to, she had always been a Queen. Yet the fact that she did it for him today felt right, it felt domestic, it was a feeling he could get used to.

 

“Papa?” Jae asked

 

“Yes Jae,” Jon answered

 

“Where did you go?” he asked and Jon frowned. His son was staring at him and he had a sad look on his face, and it hurt Jon to see him like that.

 

“I’m right here Jae,” he answered but his son shook his head.

 

“All my friends have mamas and papas who live together,” he said slowly and Jon understood his meaning. He paused for a second, as he did not know what Dany had told him.

 

“Papa was somewhere else, working,” he settled on “But now I’m here with you and mama, and this is where I want to be,”

 

“Staying?” Jae asked nervously and Jon nodded and his son quickly ran around the table and into his arms. Jon held onto him tightly and kissed his head through his hair. It was amazing how much this little boy meant to him in less than a day. He barely knew him, but that only made him want to get to know him more.

 

“So Jae, what do you normally do during the day?” Jon asked

 

“I play with my toys when Mama is working,” he answered and Jon nodded

 

“Do you read?” he asked softly and Jae nodded.

 

“Mama makes me read but I like to play,” he honestly replied and Jon smiled

 

“Reading is very important Jae,” he said wisely and his son nodded. “How about we read, then we can play a little,”

 

Jae nodded eagerly and then he ran off to his room and after a moment, Jon decided to follow him.

 

He passed by Dany’s room at first and quickly looked inside. Her room was rather sparse, with plain walls, a cupboard, plain sheets on the bed and little personal effects. It was like she barely lived there at all Then he realised he was intruding on her privacy and headed onto Jae’s room

 

Dany had decorated his room nicely. He had deep blue sheets on his bed and by his window were three wooden blocks that spelled out his name. The walls of his room were brightly painted in yellows and blues. All his toys were on one side of the room whilst there was a bookshelf with his books on the other.

 

Jon couldn’t help but feel that there was just so much more life and happiness coming from this room and then he began to understand Dany. Jae was everything to her, and she would give him everything she had. It had been why she was so protective of him yesterday when they met.

 

“This one,” Jae said as he crossed over to him. Jon smiled as he took the book. Then he took a seat on the bed, pulled Jae onto his lap and began to read.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Daenerys Targaryen**

 Daenerys ambled through the streets of Pentos. She had returned the dresses and she had been paid well for her work. She had found a few more odd jobs for people in the town and she could thankfully work on them at home with Jae.

 

And Jon.

 

Jon was now part of their lives again. Yesterday, she had been apprehensive at first, he was the first person from her old life that she had encountered. The first person to know of the shameful past she had tried to hide.

 

She decided to take things slowly with him. She would not kiss him or beg for his affections even if she yearned to have a connection with another person again. Her focus, her only priority was Jae. She could not give into her own wants and push Jon away.

 

The days in Pentos was hot and all Dany wanted to do was to return home to her family. She stopped by a fruit stall, she would pick up something nice for the boys tonight, perhaps some fruit to make a pie. Dany stood and inspected some fresh apples when she noticed a woman on the opposite side of the stall

 

Dany stared at the woman emotionlessly, she knew who it was.

 

It was Arya Stark

 

Dany sighed as she cursed her luck. Arya had not liked her all those years ago in Winterfell, and little had changed in that time to change that.

 

Instead, Dany quickly paid for her fruits before walking away from the stall, she headed for the middle of the square, where there would be plenty of witnesses.

 

“What is it,” Dany said quietly as she stood as straight as she could.

 

“There is a war coming to Westeros,” Arya said ominously as she stood opposite her. “And we need your help,”

 

“I am sure Westeros has plenty of warriors more skilled with a blade than me,” Dany answered quickly.

 

“Aye you’re probably right, but there is something else we need,” Arya added as she stepped closer to her and then she understood.

 

“Drogon,” Dany said and Arya nodded. Dany slowly began to shake her head as her shame returned to her. “No. No. No,”

 

“Yes. We need you. This is your chance of redemption. This is a chance to do some good for Westeros after all the shit you caused,” Arya sneered but Dany continued to shake her head.

 

“No,” Dany whispered as she stepped away. “And don’t you ever mention this to me again. I will never ride Drogon again, not for you, not for anyone,”

 

“Daenerys Targaryen,” Arya said ominously. “You can’t run away from me, I found you once and I can find you again,”

 

Dany frowned as she quickly spun around, thankfully no one was here. It had been years since she had even heard her own name. “The name Daenerys Targaryen died in Westeros 5 years ago, that person isn’t here anymore,” Dany said and with that spun on her heels and left the square behind her. She hurried home as quickly as she thought over Arya’s words.

 

That was all they thought of her now. The Mad Dragon Queen who they could call on when they needed their enemies to be destroyed. They did not call on her to rebuild or grow and why should they?

 

Dragons plant no trees after all.

 

As she saw the hill that led to her home come up ahead, she thought of the cruellest part of it

 

Even if she wanted to help, she couldn’t. She had lost her connection to Drogon years ago. She had not heard or sensed him since.

 

Daenerys Targaryen was no longer the Mother of Dragons.

 

Dany burst into her home and then slumped against the ironwood door. She took a few deep breaths as she tried to calm herself. She heard noises coming from down the hall, it was Jon and Jae and their voices helped her. She realised that she needed to hold it together in front of them, especially in front of Jae. He did not need to know what worried her mind.

 

Then her mind thought of what happened. Arya had found her, and if Arya could find her, who else could?

 

Could they send assassins after her and Jae? Could there be danger in her future? She felt worry pass over her

 

“Mama?” Jae asked quietly and she saw both Jon and her son entered the kitchen, both of them looked concerned for her. She quickly wiped her face clean as she stood up

 

“Yes Jae?” she asked as she gave him a smile. “How was your day?”

 

“Good,” Jae said quietly. “Mama, Papa made me read,” Dany smiled at him and his little complaint. She knew that he much preferred to play with his toys than sit and read. She knew he was a smart boy and perhaps when he was older he could get a good job, working with sums or books

 

“Dany are you ok?” Jon asked and she gave him another false smile, unfortunately for her, she could tell that Jon saw through it.

 

“The weather is lovely outside Jae,” was all she said and Jon nodded. She did not want to discuss this in front of Jae.

 

“Come on Jae, your mama has some work to do inside. I have an idea, together, we can tie some rope together and make a swing for the tree,” Jon said and Jae smiled.

 

“Just be careful Jon,” she warned as a real smile crept across her face. Jon gave her a childish smile as he led their son outside.

 

“A swing,” Dany muttered as she unpacked her bags and settled at the table. She didn’t have time to worry about that, she had work to be doing. So she quickly picked up her needle and thread and focused on her work

 

* * *

 

**Jon Snow**

 

Jon was concerned. He was concerned for Dany, she had come home and even though she put up her mask for Jae, Jon was able to see that she was upset.

 

He wanted to talk to her, but he understood that they had to wait for Jae to fall asleep. He admired her strength and the devotion she had for Jae and it only made him more ashamed that he had left her all alone to raise him.

 

Jon had tried to tire him out so he could nap but the boy had limitless energy. If anything, Jae began to wear _him_ out in the end.

 

It was later that evening and they were sitting eating together. He and Dany sat on opposite ends of the table whilst Jae was in the middle.

 

“You are a wonderful cook Dany,” Jon commented as he took another bite of his stew. It was rich with flavour and very filling.

 

“I like Mama cooking,” Jae agreed and Dany smiled, it was good to see her smile again.

 

“Thank you boys,” she replied sweetly as she put her cutlery down.

 

“I’ll help you clean up,” Jon offered as he stood up. He gathered all the plates and took them to sink, then he began to wash them all before gathering all the waste to put outside. He stepped out into the cooler evening air as he went to complete his task. He walked down towards the streets and past the tree where they had spent their afternoon.

 

“Jon?” a voice asked and he quickly spun on his heels. He remembered that voice

 

“Arya?” he asked as his sister crept out from her hiding place. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Arya said as she folded her arms across her chest. “Daenerys lives here. With her son,”

 

Jon nodded slowly. “Our son,” he clarified. Jae was also a part of him.

 

“I need your help Jon,” Arya said slowly

 

“My help?” Jon asked and then his eyes narrowed. “If you needed my help you wouldn’t be in Pentos, outside of Dany’s house,”

 

“I need your help to convince her to bring her dragon back to Westeros. There is a war coming and we need her,” she insisted and Jon frowned.

 

“That’s not fair, you don’t get to ask that of her,”

 

“Yes we do Jon, she killed thousands of innocents. She needs to come back to redeem herself. She _owes_ us that much,”

 

“Arya. Don’t make me do this. Don’t make me choose,”

 

“Jon we need her. Our home could be destroyed. Think of Winterfell, the place you grew up. Think of me and think of Sansa. Do this for us,”

 

Jon sighed as he looked at her, his little sister.

 

“I’ll talk to her but I won’t force her to do anything she doesn’t want to,” Jon settled on and Arya nodded. Then Jon understood something. “You came to her first didn’t you?”

 

Arya had the decency not to lie

 

“That’s why she was so upset earlier,” Jon said coldly. “I will do this favour for you, but if she says no, that’s it. No more, leave us alone,”

 

“Us?” Arya said.

 

“That is my son and she is his mother. I will not abandon them, I will not leave them, what kind of man would I be if I did that?”

 

“The kind that takes care of his pack,” Arya said quietly as she nodded to him before turning away, fading into the evening. Jon frowned at her before he slowly made his way back inside. He hated this, he hated having to choose between both sides of his family.

 

He sighed as he opened the door and headed inside, Dany sat alone at the table, just looking at the candle in the middle of the table.

 

“I put Jae to bed a few minutes ago,” she said quietly, and Jon nodded as he looked at her. Even though her hair was now black and short, she still looked beautiful to him.

 

Then he made his choice, he would choose Jae and Daenerys. Every single time.

 

“What took you so long?” she asked as she looked up at him and Jon swallowed before he spoke

 

“Arya,” he said quietly and she nodded slowly. Not much emotion passed over her face and that only confirmed his suspicions. “She came to you earlier didn’t she? She wants you to find Drogon to fight in their war,”

 

“Yes she did,” Dany confirmed

 

“Dany if you don’t want to do it, you don’t have to do it. I’ll support you whatever you do,” Jon said immediately as he sat next to her. She didn’t react, she only kept staring at the candle. “Dany?” he asked quietly as he stared at her. He looked into her lilac eyes and all he saw was the reflection of the candle and this concerned her.

 

He gently reached out to squeeze her hand and that seemingly brought her back to him.

 

“I can’t, even if I wanted to, I couldn’t,” Dany said sadly and this confused Jon.

 

“What do you mean?” 

“My connection with Drogon. It’s gone Jon. I can’t sense him, I can’t see him, I don’t know where he is, it’s just all gone,” she whispered, and Jon frowned. He continued to squeeze her hand reassuringly

 

“I don’t understand, when did this happen?” he asked

 

“After Jae was born here in Pentos. I put all my energy into him. Jae was all I had, all I had left. Just holding him in my hands made me realise how misguided I was for so long. All I wanted was a family and a home, and risked it all for a stupid chair,”

 

“So I pushed Drogon away. All it did was remind me of my past and what I did that day. Mother of Dragons is what I called myself, but that wasn’t true, I was the mother of monsters. Together, we only caused pain and destruction. I had to push him away Jon, it was the only way I could think of to try and move on,”

 

Jon sat silently after she spoke. He could understand why her connection to Drogon would bring back the memories of that day. However he quickly realised something else.

 

“Dany. Being the Mother of Dragons is part of you, just like you are a Targaryen, it is a part of who you are,”

 

“All being a Targaryen has done is cause destruction and pain. I thought I would restore my house, instead I disgraced it, worse than my father ever did. I know what they call me Jon. They call me Mad Queen Daenerys, that’s who I am to those people. That’s all I’ll ever be,” she said sadly. The worst part about it was that she wasn't even crying, she was just resigned, defeated, and that hurt Jon more than her tears ever would.

 

“Aye, that’s what they call you,” Jon said as he leaned back in his chair. He realised that he needed to be honest with her, brutally honest. “Mad Queen Daenerys is what they call you in Westeros, but that is not who you are. You are a complex person, and in your life you’ve done both good and bad,”

 

As Jon spoke, he left his chair to crouch next to her, he needed to be close to her so she understood him

 

“Yes your time in Westeros ended badly but that doesn’t wipe away all the good you did. You saved me, you fought the Night King with me, because of your dragons and your armies, the living won. Without you, we’d all be slaves in the Night Kings army,”

 

“When I travelled to Meereen looking for you, I heard about what you did. You are the breaker of chains, you are their Mhysa. People there still speak of you fondly. Because of you, there is a massive revolution, slavery is being stopped slowly but surely. Aye, it won’t happen overnight, but **you** started it. Millions of lives have been improved because you took that brave first step to stand up for what is right. The Mad Queen may be your legacy, but that is not who you are and you can't forget that,” As Jon spoke he noticed that her eyes had started to fill with tears. Then she quickly lunged forward and hugged him and Jon immediately returned it.

 

He took in her smell and her scent, even after all those years she smelt the same to him. It felt good to have her in his arms again, it felt right. He did not know how long they were together, but he knew that he did not let go first.

 

“Thank you Jon,” she whispered and he gently stroked her back in comfort. He remembered where she liked it, right at the top of her shoulders and he heard her hum in contentment.

 

After a while, she started to pull away as she slowly stood up and that’s when Jon noticed how painful it was kneeling on the floor. He quickly stood to join her and they stretched for a few moments.

 

“Do you really believe that?” Dany asked and he nodded.

 

“Aye, I do. Dany, I’m not saying you shouldn’t feel guilty about what happened. I’m just trying to remind you that you and Drogon can do good, you can improve the world. You can’t just supress that part of you and pretend it doesn’t exist, because it does,” he said sincerely and she smiled

 

“Thank you Jon,” she said and Jon smiled.

 

“What is Jae’s full name?” he asked curiously and Dany smiled.

 

“You know what it is Jon and you know why I call him Jae. But you’re right, and I’ll have to tell him the truth one day,” she said and Jon smiled at her. “I’m heading to bed now, it’s been a long day,”

 

“Aye it has, goodnight Dany,” he said as he gave her another small hug.

 

“Goodnight Jon,” she said quietly as she headed towards her room. Jon smiled as he began to get ready for a night on her couch. He took off his things and put them on the table when he heard her call him

 

“Jon, would you like to join me,” she said quietly. “Just sleep. I mean it. I mean, I just don’t want to be alone anymore,”

 

Jon noticed the sincerity of her voice and the desperation of her eyes, he had only seen her like this once before.

 

“Aye just sleep,” he said as he walked over towards her. Together they stripped to their under clothes before getting into bed together and after a few moments, she fell asleep. It took Jon a little longer to fall asleep. He was waiting for her night terrors, she would not fight that battle alone.

 

And when the Night Terrors came, Jon was ready.

 

As Daenerys tossed and turned in the bed, he caught her in his arms and held her close to him until they passed. Then once she was settled again and fast asleep, Jon allowed sleep to take him. A small smile on his face as he fell asleep with the woman he loved in his arms

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have gone too hard on the exposition towards the end with Jon there....
> 
> I should have the next and final chapter out either tomorrow or on Friday for you all. I have a few ideas for stories I want to do after this. 
> 
> Let me know what you think  
> Sleepy


	3. Mother of Jae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon settles into his new life and Dany makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the days have gone by, I've come to terms with Dany's arc ending and I think it's a nice twist by GRRM. It's a lesson about heroes, and how we as people should be careful in the leaders that we put our faith in. Dany through her story and her actions in Essos was presented to us as a hero, and it was easy to forgive her flaws because she was striving to do good. She starts off as a girl who is sold into slavery by her cruel brother, but she makes the most of it and ends up with three dragons. Then we see her go on a crusade against slavery and striving to help the innocents. It was easy to support that Dany and overlook her crueler moments.
> 
> However the trick from GRRM was that despite her best intentions and her good nature, she also became corrupted by the world around her and end up turning into a 'monster'. GRRM is setting Dany up to become more ruthless as she pursues her goals, but at what point do the ends stop justifying the means?
> 
> I don't think the show handled it well, because the show made her so evil (because of her CrAzY TaRg GeNeS) that it invalidates nearly her entire story. It should have been Dany burning the city BEFORE the surrender. That would be a 'good' character committing an atrocity for the 'greater good', but what the show gave us was an atrocity for the sake of it. 
> 
> It makes people like Jorah, Missandei, Tyrion etc idiots for ever believing in a person who could do something like this, but maybe that's the point behind it. Maybe we should be more careful who we put her trust in. How long can we really say that the ends justify the means before we need to examine whether that person was a good person at all?
> 
> Just to be clear, I don't think GRRM ever intends for Dany to end as a monster, I think his point is that you can start with good intentions, but end up doing terrible things in the name of the greater good. 
> 
> Sorry for the ramble, here's the chapter

**Jon Snow**

He had been in Pentos for around a month and things had settled into a normal routine. Ever since that night, he had always shared her bed, they had yet to become truly physically intimate again but there was no rush. Their emotional connection was still there, and stronger than ever in his mind.

 

They had also talked more and more about their past and where it went wrong for them before. Jon still felt guilty for what he did, he still felt guilty for pushing her away, first in Winterfell and then again on Dragonstone. Most of all, he felt guilty for not expressing himself to her. He had kept his emotions and feelings bottled up and that had only made things worse.

 

 Dany accepted and knew that this didn’t justify what she did, but he had strived to make sure that she understood the guilt he felt for his actions.

 

On the other hand, there was Jae. Jae had grown incredibly comfortable around him, he had even started to meet some of his friends. Dany had even let him take him around the town to buy groceries when she was busy.

 

Ghost had also become his son’s most loyal companion, wherever Jae went, Ghost was dutifully trotting along afterwards. It had raised quite a few stares and Jon was a little concerned that Ghost’s distinctive features could lead to further questions however Dany didn’t mind that.

 

Life was good. It was simple, but he had Daenerys, he had Jae and he had Ghost. He had a family of his own and he was happy.

 

He was in the kitchen tidying up after making breakfast, he and Dany had decided to take turns. One morning he would cook and the next it would be her turn. They developed a routine for a lot of their simple domestic tasks, like who would bathe Jae, or who would help him read, or who would play with him.

 

They were a team, a man and a woman raising their child. As he looked at her moving about the kitchen, he was also struck by a thought. What would it be like to marry her? It was shameful that they hadn’t even considered it when they were together before. Perhaps he would have to right that wrong soon.

 

He also hadn’t even considered what that made Jae. Was he a bastard? Jon realised that he would be, since neither he or Daenerys were married. Although he did not know the Essosi customs and traditions, he knew that it was something he had sworn he would never do.

 

“Thanks for the breakfast Jon,” Dany said as she passed him in the kitchen. She wore a simple blue summery dress that was tied around her neck. He had started to grow accustomed to seeing her with the new short, darker hair. However, he still preferred her platinum tresses that flowed over her shoulders

 

“No problem. Did you like it?” he asked and she nodded. “What about you Jae?”

 

“I like papa breakfast,” he said sweetly, and Jon smiled.

 

“Better than me?” Dany teased and he looked at her face. She was smiling again, a real genuine smile with her eyes sparkling with mirth. Jae blushed before looking at both his parents. “It’s ok Jae, you can like both,”

 

Jae smiled at both his parents before putting down his fork, he picked up his plate and then slowly handed it to Jon to help him clean up

  
“Thank you Jae,” Jon said kindly as Jae ran back to the table

 

“Are you working today?” Dany asked as she cleared the table.

 

“Aye,” Jon said quickly. He had started to look for odd jobs around Pentos to help provide for his family. He had refused to work as a guard, or anything involving fighting or combat. Those days were behind him now. Instead he had moved to the docks. He helped load and unload ships before he was tasked with making delivers around the town with his horse and wagon.

 

That was a good job for him, and it enabled him to take Jae along at times. He had even started to teach his son how to ride. The horses weren’t great but it was a skill he deserved to know.

 

“Will you be taking Jae?” Dany asked softly. “I’ll be staying home today so he can stay with me and Ghost,”

 

“Aye, he can stay with you today,” Jon answered and Dany nodded.

 

“I have a list of things I’d like you to buy from the merchants on your way home this evening,” she said as she passed him a scroll of paper with her list and Jon smiled.

 

“Alright, I’ll see you all later,” he said as he tucked the scroll into his pocket. He gave Daenerys a quick peck on the lips before kissing Jae on the crown of his head before leaving their house.

 

“Have a good day at work,” Dany called lightly as he waved before heading out the door. The wind was cool and refreshing and Jon whistled a happy tune as he headed out to complete a good honest day’s work.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jon was making his way home later than evening, surprising himself by whistling a happy tune. He had a pocketful of gold and silver after the days work along with the food and other items that Dany had asked him to buy, safely tucked under his arm. She had asked him to look for some more fabrics and silks for her dresses and he had done his best to get the items she needed.

 

As he navigated the now familiar streets of Pentos, he noticed that Arya was standing waiting for him. He pursed his lips and sighed as she noticed him and fell into his stride

 

“She said no,” Jon said immediately, and Arya shook her head

 

“I didn’t even come here to ask that,” she answered, and Jon paused, looking at her wearily.

 

“Ok, then what is it Arya?” he asked slowly

 

“I want to meet him. Your son,” Arya said and that caught Jon by surprise. He looked at her curiously but she seemed sincere.

  
“I’ll have to ask Dany,” he settled on as they walked towards the house

 

“Why?”

 

“She’s his mother and I’ve only been here a few weeks. Not to mention, you weren’t very friendly with her all those years ago,” Jon said quickly as he glanced at her.

 

“That’s fair,” Arya said after a few moments.

 

“Why the change of heart?” Jon said as they approached the house. “A few weeks ago, all you wanted was to use her for her dragon. You didn’t care about him,”

 

“Well, after you came back and told me no, I tried to understand your decision. For years, I could never understand why you didn’t kill her after what she did,”

 

“I love her Arya, and she was remorseful, she knew it was wrong,” Jon said in a tired voice

 

“I know,” she said as she grabbed his arm. “She’s important to you. She’s always been important to you and I never gave her a chance and because of that, we’re not as close as we used to be. I want to give her a chance Jon. That’s what I want,”

 

“You always thought she was exactly like her father. Exactly the same as Sansa,” Jon said

  
“Aye, I did think she was like her father, and she proved us all right when we went to Kings Landing, but even after all that. You stood by her, you went to go find her. That means there must be something about her that I’m missing,”

 

Jon looked at her for a few moments before he nodded slowly

 

“Fine Arya, but I’m going to let you know this right now. If you ask me to choose, I’m choosing Dany and Jae, every single time,”

 

Arya gave him a glance before she nodded and then he opened the gate and led her towards the house. Jon was a little worried about this encounter. On the one hand, he wanted Jae to meet Arya and he wanted Arya and Dany to get along. On the other, he knew that this meeting could end with him being forced to cut ties with Arya for good, and he did not want that.

 

He pushed open the door and entered the house. Dany was humming happily whilst Jae sat by the table with a book in front of him. He was getting better at reading, and Jon made sure to practice with him everyday. Ghost lay on a rug in the middle of the floor completing their little family.

 

“Papa!” Jae shouted happily as he ran over to him. Jon quickly crouched down to scoop him up and Dany turned around to smile at him, then he saw her smile falter as she noticed Arya

 

“Papa?” Jae asked as he noticed Arya and Jon cursed his luck, this was not how he imagined it.

 

“Jae, go and play in your room please,” Dany said quietly as Jon put him down. Jae looked at him nervously but he gave his son a reassuring smile and Jae dutifully headed away with Ghost behind him. Once they heard the door close, Arya spoke

 

“Look. I’m probably the last person you want to see here, and I promise you, I promise you, it’s not about that. Jon told me your answer is no, and I respect that. I respect him enough to not ask you again,” Arya said quickly. Dany looked at him and he nodded, confirming her story

 

“Then why are you here?” Dany asked coolly

 

“I want to give you a second chance. I didn’t trust you at first, I thought you were like your father, but Jon saw something in you. He still sees something in you, and I’d like to know what that is,” Arya said and Dany nodded briefly

 

“Jon, can we speak in private please?” Dany asked and Jon gestured to Arya who nodded in acceptance, however before she left she turned to Dany.

  
“Daenerys, I am sorry you know. You meant something to Jon, and I never gave you a chance, that wasn’t right,” she said. Dany gave her a small polite nod of the head before Arya left the room to wait outside

 

“Why did you bring her here?” she whispered, and Jon could see the pain in her eyes “Why Jon?”

 

“She’s genuine. She wants to give you another try,” Jon answered

 

“All these years Jon, and she’s never cared about me. She only wants me when she needs Drogon. I don’t trust her,” Dany said and Jon sighed

 

“She’s his family. His aunt,” Jon mentioned. “Don’t you think he deserves the chance to get to know her?”

  
“Don’t you think it’s suspicious that she’s doing this now? Don’t you think she’s trying to manipulate me by getting close to Jae?” Dany asked desperately and Jon frowned as he shook his head

 

“Dany, she’s serious about this. I looked into her eyes and I can tell,”

 

“If she’s serious, then have her wait a month, or two months. Have her come back when the threat of war is gone. Then we will know if she’s serious,” Dany begged and after a moment, Jon nodded, he could see her reasoning

 

He turned around and headed for the door but she called him back

  
“Jon, I’m not being fair. We are both Jae’s parents. Tell me, do you think this is reasonable?” Dany asked after a moment and Jon paused.

 

“Ideally, I would like him to meet Arya, but I agree with you. The timing isn’t great. Jae hasn’t met her for 5 years, he can wait a few more weeks,” Jon said after a moment. He meant what he said, whilst he would love for Arya to meet Jae and get to know him. He couldn’t help but shake the feeling that Dany was right, perhaps this was only a trick.

 

He thought back to that day in the Godswood, his family had used his good intentions for their own good before, he could not be sure they wouldn’t do it again. Protecting Dany and Jae was his only priority right now.

 

“I’ll go tell her,” Jon said as he walked to the door and Dany smiled reluctantly. He went outside to speak with Arya, she was disappointed but she understood and she left without much of a fuss. When he returned inside, Dany was busy making dinner and so Jon went to check on Jae.

 

He knocked on his son’s door before slowing entering and he found Jae on the floor, tickling Ghost.

 

“Hello Jae,” he said softly as he took a seat on his bed.

 

“Papa!” Jae said with a smile as he went over to hug him. “Who that?”

 

“That was a friend,” Jon said slowly.

 

“Ok Papa,” Jae said simply. “Papa, I want a wolf,”

 

“A wolf?” Jon asked and Jae nodded

 

“Like Ghost,” Jae repeated as he pointed and Jon smiled. Ghost looked up at his son and gave him an affectionate lick causing Jae to giggle.

 

“Well Jae my son, as much as I want to, I can’t find another direwolf,” Jon said with a chuckle and Jae frowned.

 

“Where did you get Ghost?” Jae asked and Jon smiled ruefully. It was so long ago. So so long ago.

 

“Well Jae, it’s a long story, how about we sit on the bed and get comfortable?” Jon suggested and Jae smiled. Together they both climbed onto the bed on their backs. Then he told him a different version of the tale. He didn’t mention the execution or the other Direwolves. The story he told Jae was that he and his brother Robb were out hunting in the forest when they found them. He exaggerated some details and even through in a bear chase to make the story more exciting for him. He told Jae how he had to nurse him when he was pup with milk and how when Ghost was small, he could even sleep on the bed with him.

 

“I want one!” Jae exclaimed and Jon laughed. Jae sat up on the bed and looked at him pleadingly and his cute little face warmed his heart

 

“Maybe when you’re a little older Jae,” Jon said with a laugh. “I was over 10 years when I met Ghost, you’re not even 5,”

 

“I’m nearly 5!” he protested. “Mama said in a few moons,”

 

“Aye, but 5 is a long way from 10,” Jon reminded him and Jae frowned.

 

“Don’t be upset Jae, I’m sure Ghost will gladly be your friend,” Jon reminded him and thankfully Ghost came up to give him a lick on his cheek.

 

“Ghost is my friend,” Jae said happily as he hugged the direwolf around its face. Jon smiled at the pair and he heard Dany knock before entering

 

“Dinner is ready,” she announced and Jae smiled before bounding off the bed. Ghost quickly followed him, and his direwolf quickly stood up to give Dany a quick lick across her face.

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t introduce me to him,” Dany commented as they headed for their meals. “You met my Dragons, but I never met your wolf,”  


“Aye,” Jon said quietly as they walked through the house. It was another thing he should have done differently.

 

“I like him. Sometimes when I read or work, he curls up by my feet to keep them warm,” Dany said with a smile and Jon chuckled, happy that she and Ghost were getting along. Then they all sat at the table and began their meal. Dany had cooked them roasted pork with a lovely gravy that filled him up after work

 

“How was your day Jon? I didn’t ask earlier,” Dany said after a few moments

 

“Good, a little tiring, but good. I was finished unloading crates from the ships and then I was able to do the deliveries in the afternoon,” Jon told her. “I got paid well so that’s all that matters. How was your day?”

 

“It was good, nothing too exciting. Like you say, it pays,” Dany said as she cut off a piece of meat and put held it under the table for Ghost

 

“I thought we weren’t allowed to feed Ghost whilst we ate?” Jon teased and Dany smiled

 

“He deserves a treat,” she answered and Jon smiled as he shook his head.

 

“What about you Jae, how was your day?” Jon asked as he looked down at his son. Jae had a mouthful of food and he swallowed before answering

 

“Good,” he said before he went back to his dinner. Jon smiled before letting him eat and focusing on his own food instead. After they ate, they all sat on the couch together and Jon continued to tell Jae little stories. He told him stories about his past, but he was careful to omit details about his family. Eventually they would tell Jae their past, but not today

 

Later after they put Jae to bed and they started to clear away the dishes, Dany began to speak with to him

 

“Jon,” she said to him. “I want to do it,”

 

At first, he gave her a curious glance and then she made it clear for him

 

“I want to find Drogon,” Dany said and Jon’s eyes widened.

  
“Dany are you sure? You don’t owe them anything anymore,” he said quickly and she nodded

 

“I know I don’t owe them anything Jon, but I need you to trust me on this. I need to find Drogon again,” Dany said as she looked into his eyes. Her purple eyes were serious and Jon nodded slowly

 

“Ok Dany, we’ll look, but what happens when we find him? How can we even find him?”

 

“I think…I think Drogon can find me. Especially if we head East, his favourite places are in the East,” Dany said and Jon frowned. East could mean anything, As he had learned over the years, Essos was huge.

 

“Dany, it could take us years,” he said softly and she nodded.

 

“I know Jon, but I need this,” Dany insisted, and he looked at her curiously. Instead she sighed and then motioned for him to follow her to the couch. They both sat down and Ghost went over to Dany for comfort.

 

“This isn’t the first time I pushed Drogon away,” she said quietly, and Jon nodded. He remembered this story, it had happened whilst she had been in Meereen and Drogon had killed that little girl.

 

“I remember,” Jon said slowly as he nodded in understanding.

 

“Pushing Drogon away then, didn’t make my problems go away, it didn’t make me feel better. You were right, I am a Targaryen, Drogon is part of who I am,” Dany said. “I need to find him again, maybe when I find him, these Night Terrors will finally go away,”  


“You’ve been doing so much better recently,” Jon reminded her and this was true. Dany still had her night terrors, but they were not as bad as they were in the past.

 

“Jon,” she said with a small smile. “Let’s not hide from the truth. I love having you next to me at nights, but the terrors come at random. Some nights, they are bearable, but other nights they are so bad they even wake you up,”

 

Jon nodded slowly as he accepted her truth

 

“I can’t live my life like this Jon. I don’t want to grow old with these demons still haunting me. I want to try something to beat it,”

 

Jon looked at her and the determined look on her face, he could tell that she needed this, and if she believed it would help her to recover, then he would do his best to support her.

 

“Ok Dany, I’m with you,” he said after a moment and she smiled gratefully. He opened up his arms and she quickly fell into them. Her weight familiar and comforting to him.

 

“Dany. I don’t want you to feel forced to help them. I want you to think of what’s best for us. Me you and Jae. You have given Westeros so much already, we both have,” Jon said softly into her hair.

 

“I know Jon. Jae, you and me, that’s all that matters,”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split this chapter into two pieces. Do you want the final chapter before or after 8.06? 
> 
> This story will have 4 parts, but I will most write a bonus chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think  
> Sleepy


	4. Drogon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drogon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19 May 2019. I never thought I would be this eager to see the back of the TV show, but here we are. I don't care about the Starks, Jon, Tyrion, Dany...I just can't relate to any of them, which sucks.
> 
> This is for our Dragon Queen. Queen Daenerys of house Targaryen. It has been an honour to be a Dany fan for all these years, and even though the show has butchered her character, I still look forward to GRRM giving her the ending she deserves. GRRMs ending for her will be the same, but GRRM will make it satisfying and worthy for character like her.
> 
> She is my Queen, from this day, until the end of my days.

**Daenerys Targaryen**

 

“Mama, where we?” Jae asked and Dany smiled.

 

“We are in Volantis sweetling,” she answered as she kissed him on his nose

 

“Volantis?” Jae asked and Dany nodded.

 

“Yes sweetling, we’re going on an adventure, do you remember?” she asked and Jae nodded eagerly.

 

They had spent the last few weeks preparing to leave. Grey Worm would watch the house for them whilst they were gone, they had locked away all their valuables and they were up to date with any bills so there was no reason to worry. Then they booked a ship for Volantis and that was where they would begin their search

 

“I like adventure,” Jae said and Dany kissed him on the top of his head, right in his raven curls. They were currently in Volantis after their voyage from Pentos. They would wait here until another ship could take them onto Meereen.

 

She and Jae were sat together outside of a tavern near the docks on the western part of the city. Jon had gone off to look for passage onto Meereen and so she and Jae rested in the shade. She heard several men whistling in her direction and she drew a few unwanted glares but nobody dared to come close to them, Ghost was a pretty scary sight.

 

It was the first time she had left Pentos in 5 years, and frankly, Pentos was the closest thing she had to a home in her entire life. When she had been with Viserys and then when she had been a Queen, she had always been an outsider. First with the Dothraki, then in Qarth, Meereen and even Westeros. Nowhere had felt like home

 

That all changed with Jae, and later with Jon. Pentos had become a home for her, a home with her family.

 

“A little adventure sweetling, then we can go back home,” she said gently as she rocked him against her chest. Volantis was hot and humid, even more so than Pentos. She had started to wear more loose dresses that fit the Essosi style, showing off more of her skin and her curves. She had no choice really, anything else and she would melt.

 

She had taken the time to learn about the affairs of Essos from the people in the tavern. The Unsullied had gone back to her cities to make sure they stayed liberated. Astapor, Yunkai and Meereen still followed the rules that she laid out even though she was no longer their Queen

 

That pleased her, and it showed her that Jon was right, her legacy did live on even though she was not there to oversee it. Perhaps she did not need to redeem herself in Westeros after all

 

She noticed a few sellswords across the way who were laughing, some of them were even pointing in her direction. Dany sighed and then focused on Jae again.

  
“Would you like some more water?” she asked and Jae shook his head. “A little snack?”

 

Jae nodded and then she fed him a snack. The last thing she wanted was for him to get ill so far from home. Thankfully, Jae was a strong boy, and so far, had never been sick. She looked up again and thankfully the sellswords had moved on and everyone else was content to ignore them.

 

She looked up and down the street and she saw Jon finally returning. He had started to grow used to the warm weather and he had even started to wear more loose clothing. He wore only a light tunic with his lower forearms exposed. He was strong and muscular, and working in Pentos had only enhanced those features.

 

“Jae look, Papa is here,” she said as she pointed. She saw Jae smile and she quickly put him on the ground so he could walk.

 

 “No running Jae,” she warned as she reached out her hand for him to hold as together they walked up to Jon.

 

“I’ve found passage for us. There is a ship that leaves for Meereen at sunset, it’s called the _Magisters Daughter_. We can head there now and get to our cabin,” he said as he showed her a few small pieces of paper.

 

“That sounds nice,” Dany said as she let Jon lead them. They quickly reached the ship and then they slipped away into their cabin and away from anymore prying eyes or unwanted guests.

 

“This is the first time we’ve been on a boat together since that time,” Jon said lightly as he put their things in the corner. Dany felt a small smile creep up her face as she remembered the memory.

 

“I like to think that was the night we made Jae,” she said quietly as she plopped him on the bed and gave him a few tickles. Then she looked up at Jon, and he was looking at her with a hunger that she had not seen from him in years.

 

“Not tonight Jon,” she said quietly as she gave him a quick kiss. “When we return,”

 

Jon nodded at her answer before, stealing another kiss from her. His lips were warm and soft and it made a feeling of want and lust return to her. She missed being physically intimate with Jon, but she knew that with Jae here, they couldn’t.

 

“What do we do when we get to Meereen?” Jon asked and Dany closed her eyes for a moment.

 

“I suppose the best place to start will be in the great pyramid. That is where I ruled from, they should remember me and they should help us,” Dany said after a moment

 

“Who holds Meereen now?” Jon asked

 

“I asked Daario to hold it, although I am not sure what he has done with it,” Dany said after a pause. Hopefully she could avoid Daario, she did not want to see him in the slightest. Dany sighed before focusing on Jae. She turned him around, so he faced her and she looked at his sweet face. With his raven curls and his grey eyes, she reminded her so much of Jon.

 

“Jae sweetling,” she said softly

 

“Yes mama,” he answered and she smiled at him. Her lovely miracle boy.

 

“Mama needs to tell you something. Mama needs to tell you about dragons,” she said slowly. She had been careful not to tell Jae stories about Dragons when he was younger, but she knew that the other children would tell him anyway.

 

“My friends like Dragons,” he said as he nodded his head, eager to hear this story. Jon gave her a worried glance but she continued on anyway. They had decided that the best thing to do with Jae, was to tell him the truth piece by piece. It would be better than giving it to him all at once.

 

“Dragons are wonderful, magical creatures Jae, but they can also be very dangerous,” she said slowly and carefully.

 

“Mama can I have story about Dragon Queen?” Jae asked and her eyes widened in shock

 

“Where did you hear that Jae?” Jon quickly asked and she saw him frown, he clearly thought he said something bad.

 

“My friend mama and papa. I sorry mama,” he said quietly and Dany gently rubbed his back

 

“It’s ok sweetling, you didn’t do anything wrong,” she said gently as she shot Jon a glance. Jon quickly realised his mistake and he also apologised to Jae.

 

“Mama won’t tell you the story about the Dragon Queen, not today,” Dany said to him and Jae nodded

 

“Is it because Dragon Queen bad?” he asked quietly and Dany’s heart twinged in pain, she hung her head and thankfully Jon took over

 

“Who told you that Jae?” Jon asked

 

“People say she do bad things papa,” Jae said and Jon sighed.

 

“Jae, do your love your mama?” he asked and Jae nodded quickly. “Do you think your mama is a good person?”

  
“Yes papa. My mama is the best,” Jae said as he started to smile, he had a wonderful smile.

 

“Good, then that’s all that matters. You shouldn’t let other people tell you if a person is good or bad Jae, you need to see for yourself,” Jon said wisely and Jae paused before slowly nodding.

 

“Ok papa,” Jae said after a few moments. Perhaps he was a little confused, thankfully he didn’t seem to make the connection just yet between her and the Dragon Queen just yet.

 

“Now give your mama a hug and kiss,” Jon said gently and Jae eagerly complied

 

“I love you mama!” he said as he kissed her cheek. Dany smiled before holding him close, inhaling his lovely scent

 

“I love you too Jae,” she told him as Jon looped his arm around them for a family hug

 

 

* * *

 

 

Daenerys was asleep on the ship, dreaming once again. She was in Pentos, in her house with Jae and Jon. They were both sat at the table and Jae was listening whilst Jon told him a story, Dany was in the kitchen fixing them breakfast and getting ready for the day ahead. She smiled at the pair of them until she felt something by her legs. She looked down and saw a little girl

 

Their daughter.

 

She immediately crouched down to pick her up, she was such a precious thing, with lovely fat cheeks and a cute little nose. She had silvery blond hair with Jon’s grey eyes. She could not have been any older than 2. Dany immediately pressed a kiss to her cheek and her daughter giggled happily

 

Then it all changed.

 

Her daughter slowly faded away to ash in in her hands, she quickly looked over to Jae who was slowly fading away, then Jon then her home, all turned to ash.

 

She quickly turned around and watched as her home burned down around her, until everything she had, turned to ash.

 

Then she heard a roar, a loud unmistakable roar as Drogon flew overhead.

 

Her dragon was above, looking down at her. In her dreams, he was the same size he was when he had left. She started to shake with fear as Drogon looked down at her but thankfully she was pulled awake

 

“Dany,” Jon said gently as she finally opened her eyes. She realised that she was safe, and she had started to thrash around in her sleep again. Jae had also woken up and he looked confused.

 

“It’s ok,” she said quietly as she caught her breath. She hugged Jae as she looked around the cabin, orange light from the early morning had already started to filter through the window, basking their cabin in a beautiful light.

 

“Dany, I heard a roar,” Jon said quietly, and her eyes widened

 

“Drogon?” she asked and Jon nodded

 

“It must be, nothing else could have made that sound,” he answered, and she swallowed nervously.

 

“Let’s get dressed then,” she said and Jon quickly nodded. They both headed off to dress quickly, they had been sailing for a week but neither of them had expected to see a sight of Drogon so soon.

 

Once they were all dressed, they headed above the deck to look around. Several of the sailors were on the deck, all eagerly looking around at the sky. She listened to their conversations and all she caught was the mention of Dragons.

 

“Get back to work!” the captain shouted from his deck and after a moment all the men hurried away back to their tasks. Jon eyed them curiously before leading them away inside to the mess hall for their breakfast.

 

The food wasn’t great, but they had learned to make do. Jae was eating well and he seemed happy, and that was all she cared about. After their breakfast, they returned to the deck of the ship to cautiously look around. Several of the men and other passengers had confirmed that they too heard the roar and it seemed that Drogon well and truly was in the area.

 

They were talking to a Volanteen noblewoman when the second roar came

 

“Mama!” Jae shouted “What that noise?”

 

“It’s a dragon sweetling,” Dany answered as she held onto his hand, her little boy was brimming with excitement, but Dany was more cautious

 

“Aye, it seems that the Dragon is nearby,” the captain said as he walked amongst the deck with them. “In my years, I’ve never seen him but I’ve heard stories,”

 

“Does it attack ships?” one passenger asked fearfully, and the captain shrugged.

 

“Don’t know, the beast has rarely been seen. It’s the stuff of legends really, I wonder why he’s here now,”

 

Dany kept quiet, but she knew the answer, Drogon was here for her.

 

She ran her hands through her hair and she cursed her luck. As time went on, the die was starting to leave her hair, and Jon had told her that he could see her silvery blond roots returning again.

 

“Mama! Mama look!” Jae shouted as he pointed upwards and Dany turned as she noticed the large shadow pass over the ship.

 

Drogon was flying above them, lazily circling, bigger and more fierce than ever before. Everyone had come up to the top deck to see him and everyone had a look of wonder on their face.

 

Dany then closed her eyes and searched for him, desperately trying to re-establish their connection. At first, all she felt was that familiar feeling of emptiness where there was once a connection brimming with life and information, then she heard Drogon roar as she brushed him with her mind.

 

She felt the hurt and abandonment that Drogon had felt when she pushed him away, and when she opened her eyes again, Drogon had dropped lower, the blast from his wings was so strong that he was nearly causing the ship to tip over.

 

Dany looked up at him, and he looked down at her, they had eyes only for each other. Then Drogon took off again with a roar and headed for an island, not too far away.

 

“Mama! A Dragon Mama!” Jae shouted as he climbed on Jon’s shoulders to watch Drogon fly.

 

“What was that all about?” One sailor asked, a young man with a full head of dark hair “What does it want?”

 

“It wants that woman over there,” another shouted as he pointed at her and she felt Jon step in front of her protectively.

 

“Why? She’s pretty but I didn’t think a dragon cared about a pretty woman,” the first man said and then Dany stepped forward

 

“Because my name is Daenerys Targaryen and I am his mother,” she said firmly, and a stunned silence fell across the deck of the ship. Everyone looked at her with their eyes wide with shock

 

“Liar! The Dragon Queen has blonde hair!” one man shouted and she heard several others voice their agreement

 

“Aye and the Dragon Queen is dead! Went mad in Westeros they say. She hasn’t been seen for years!” was another popular shout.

 

“I have died my hair to hide my identity from those who want to harm me and my family, but I am who I say I am,” Dany said and as if to prove her point, Drogon returned again, circling the air behind her, daring anyone to deny it.

 

The fear that Drogon instilled was enough and then he took off again, back to that very same island, clearly that was where he wanted them to go.

 

“I will need someone to take us to that island, I need to see my dragon,” she asked those on the ship

 

“Take her to the island? We should arrest her! Send her to the Westeros and collect our bounty! She’s the Mad Queen!” one young sailor shouted eagerly. She felt Jon step forward as he reached for his dagger but the sailor was quickly knocked to the floor with a bunch by the captain. An older man with a white beard and no hair on his head

 

“Have some fucking respect,” the captain spat at the sailor who was reeling on the ground. “I don’t care what they say about her in Westeros. She is no Mad Queen, she is our **Mhysa**. If it wasn’t for her, you would still be in chains. _We_ would all still be in chains,”

 

The captain looked at the rest of his men as he spoke and the older ones all nodded fiercely in agreement, putting the younger ones to shame. Some of them had even stepped forward, to form a protective ring around her. Then the captain stepped forward and fell to his knees in front of her

 

“Mhysa, it would be my honour you to captain this ship for you, just tell us where and that is where we shall go,” the captain said sincerely and Dany felt a rush of pride course through her. She saw several of the other sailors copy his gesture and Jon gave her a reassuring smile.

 

“Very well captain, thank you for your loyalty. However all I require is for you to take me to that island,”

 

“As our Mhysa wishes, I will do my best to complete,” the captain said as he rose to his feet, he then turned around and began to bark out orders to get the ship moving again.

 

Dany only turned to look out for the island, dreading the meeting that was soon to come.

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was a few hours later and they were on a small rowboat that would take them to the island. The main ship stayed out in the bay whilst she, Jon, Jae and two others went onto the island itself.

 

After her revelation on the boat, the people around her on the boat had started to treat her differently. They had offered her and Jon the main cabin and many freedmen had come forward to thank her for what she did for them all those years ago. It was quite surreal, to know that people had such divided opinions of her.

 

She was hated in Westeros but loved in Essos and maybe Jon was right, maybe the good she did in Essos was enough to wipe out some of the bad in Kings Landing.

 

She looked over at him and smiled, before leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips.

 

“Thank you Jon,” she said softly. “Thank you for always believing in me,”

 

“Always,” Jon said softly as their boat gently touched the shore.

 

Jon stepped out first with Ghost, whilst she and Jae stepped out after. It was a volcanic island, with several large caves mouths scattered around the beach. The air was filled with the smell from the Volcano, and the main summit itself was covered in a thick layer of swirling grey clouds.

 

“Stay here,” Dany said to the rest of their crew.

 

“Reminds me of Dragonstone,” Jon said quietly as they made their way up the beach and Dany nodded slowly. She made her way towards the largest cave, the ones with the blackened bones leading up to its entrance. The air was warm and humid and Dany could understand why Drogon chose this place for his lair.

 

Jon held onto a torch whilst she held onto Jae as they made their way towards the cave. She gave her son a gentle squeeze of his hand but Jae didn’t seem to be worried, frankly, he did not know that he should be.

 

The cave mouth opened up in front of them and Jon held the torch high in the air and then they waited.

 

They were not waiting for long as Drogon slowly rumbled forward, each step shaking the ground around them.

 

He had grown even bigger in the last few years, and Dany had forgotten that he would never stop growing.

 

“Jae, this is Drogon,” Dany said softly as she let go of his hand. “Stay with Papa for a few moments,”

 

Jae slowly let go of her hand and then went over to his father and Dany stepped forward.

 

Drogon growled and hissed but Dany held his gaze as she walked forward. She remembered that day in Daznak’s pit, when she had controlled him with a whip. She was not afraid then, neither was she now.

 

“My name is Daenerys Targaryen, daughter of Aerys and Rhaella. Daughter of Old Valyria and blood of the dragon,” she said softly but firmly as she stepped forward

 

“You are Drogon, you were hatched on the Dothraki sea along with your brothers, Rhaegal and Viserion. You are my Dragon, my mount, I am not afraid of you,”

 

Drogon continued to hiss and he even opened his large mouth to show off his impressive razor sharp teeth, but Dany did not care, she approached his snout and held out her hand tentatively. Drogon snarled but he did not back away. When her finger tips touched his nose, a bolt of energy passed through her

 

She saw everything Drogon saw, she saw what he had been doing for the last 5 years. All he had ate, where he had slept, everything came rushing to her mind at that time. She saw the lonely nights that he had spent after she turned her back on him, and Drogon groaned as he reminisced on the pain

 

“I am sorry Drogon,” she whispered as she gently massaged his snout. Drogon still huffed in anger but it seemed that the worst of it had passed. “I am sorry for leaving you, I was in a dark place,”

 

Drogon purred sadly as she continued to touch his snout, loving the familiar feeling of his warmth. She continued to apologise to Drogon in her mind and she felt her dragon reacting to her slowly. Drogon was willing to forgive her it seemed, he too, was tired of being alone.

 

“Jae!” she heard Jon shout and she quickly turned around to see her little boy walking towards her. Jae walked as if he was in a trance, his eyes were focused solely on Drogon.

 

“Jae,” Dany called as she reached him.

 

“Jae, this is Drogon,” she said softly and she watched as Jae went up to the dragon and wrapped his arms around Drogon’s massive snout. Her dragon purred softly as he accepted her son.

 

“Mama, I like Dragon,” Jae said as he continued to hug Drogon. He even wrapped his face all over his scales and Drogon continued to purr, just like he had for Jon on Dragonstone all those years ago.

 

“Drogon Jae, that is his name,” she reminded him

 

“Hello Drogon, my name is Jae,” Jae said sweetly as if he was talking to another one of his friends. Drogon gave a snort before playfully knocking Jae over with his nose, causing her son to giggle.

 

Jae stood up and then he tried to play with Drogon and it was a sight that made Dany smile. Then after a few moments, Jae stepped back and then Drogon did something surprising.

 

Drogon lowered his neck and turned it, almost as if he was inviting them to ride him. Dany felt drawn to him and she slowly scaled his back, until she was sat in position once again. It made Dany feel powerful, as his fire and energy coursed through her body. It felt like a part of her had been restored and she felt whole once again.

 

“Mama!” Jae shouted as he held out his arms, he was eager to join her. She smiled and then nodded at Jon, who carefully handed Jae up to her. She sat him in front of her and told him where to put his hands.

 

“Mama is Drogon my friend? Like Ghost?” Jae asked and Dany smiled. In the space of a few weeks her little boy had gained a direwolf and a dragon for friends. She shook her head at the trouble that he would get up to now.

 

“Yes Drogon can be your friend, but we can’t tell people. Not everyone can have a dragon and we don’t want them to be jealous, is that ok?” she asked and Jae nodded. His hands went everywhere, touching all of his scales and his horns. Thankfully, Drogon didn’t seem to mind his curiosity.

 

Drogon trotted forward out of the cave and into the sunlight and then she looked down at Jon. She smiled at him before she helped Jae down before sliding down herself

 

“Did it work?” Jon asked and Dany nodded.

 

“It worked, I feel better already,” she confirmed

 

“Then what now?” Jon asked slowly. “Where do we go from here? Back to Westeros?”

 

Dany closed her eyes as she considered her options. With Drogon, she could easily go back to Westeros to help them. However as she had learned over the last few weeks, she did not owe the people of Westeros anything. She had done good in Essos and she had done good in Westeros, without her, the White Walkers may have won and everyone would have been slaves to the Night King.

 

Then she looked at Jon at Jae, the two most important people in the world to her. She realised that after all those years, she had lost sight of her inner self. She lost sight of what she wanted. Growing up, she had never dreamed of Westeros, she never _knew_ Westeros, it was always a foreign place to her.

 

What she dreamed of, was a home and a family, and a house with a red door.

 

“We go home Jon, go home to Pentos and we live as a family,” she said as she leaned up to seal it with kiss.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the original ending I had in mind. Dany finds Drogon and she chooses to return to Pentos to live in peace with her family. 
> 
> I have one more chapter, a bonus chapter of sorts. After that, I have no idea what I'll write. I feel like if I write anything for this pair again, it'll have to be completely AU. So maybe Rhaegar won the rebellion or something along those lines. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. Don't let the finale get you down too much. It sucks how badly they've butchered the tone, as I'm sure GRRM would have made it more palatable but it is what it is at this point.
> 
> I am sure there are plenty of authors who can write fics that make you feel better.
> 
> Thanks for reading  
> Sleepy


	5. A Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She is still my Queen. From this day, until my last. 
> 
> I watched the finale, and I felt nothing. I was numb to it all. All I could do was laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. Like all of a sudden Dany dies and everyone is able to live in peace and harmony? Everyone has just agreed to be good and well behaved? Cock jokes? Brothels? Bronn Master of Coin? hahahahahaha
> 
> I actually don't mind WHAT happened, it's how it happened that frustrates me the most, but I've said my piece before and right now all we can do is hope GRRM finishes the books and gives the story the proper ending it deserves...
> 
> Also, that shot of Dany with Drogon behind her, near the start of the episode? Totally badass, that's my Dragon Queen.

**Tyrion Lannister**

 

Tyrion Lannister sipped his wine as he went over the defences of Kings Landing. This was not the first time he had defended the city, he had defended it from Stannis, all those years ago.

 

However this time was different, this time it was against a foreign invader, he had no idea what their strengths or weaknesses are, they had no information about the composition of their army. All they could do was hope that their defences would hold.

 

Daenerys Targaryen was not coming to save them; Arya had made that clear. Apparently, she had been found by Jon Snow and the two of them were living together with their son, a hopelessly happy ending for the bitter world they lived in he had thought.

 

Tyrion shook his head, he had no idea what happened to that Queen. He had no idea why she had turned her back on the innocents, she had no idea why she stopped caring about her people. None of it made sense to him

 

He walked out onto the balcony of the newly rebuilt keep. The city walls had been repaired long ago and they had their archers stood at the top. Boiling oil had been prepared in large quantities ready to tip over onto any incoming invaders.

 

In total, the cities defenders numbered some 20,000, which was a moderate host. Unfortunately, as Tyrion looked out into the distance over the city and then he saw their enemies army camped outside, the enemy host dwarfing the size of their own. The city was under siege, and it had been that way for a few weeks.

 

“How many do they have?” he asked Davos who stood alongside him.

 

“At least double ours by my count,” he said with a sigh. “At least 50,000 all together,”

 

“Who could have possibly put together this size of host?” Tyrion asked as they watched the enemy

 

“Don’t know. They came from the West,” Davos reminded him and Tyrion shuddered. They came from West of Westeros, lands uncharted, it was a harrowing thought. Daenerys had come with her dragons and armies from the East. The White Walkers from the North, now they faced Enemies from the west, who knows if Westeros would ever be safe.

 

“Let’s find our King,” Tyrion said as he led them inside. They walked through the maze of corridors until they found him, sitting in a room with his sisters, Arya and Sansa.

  
“Your grace,” Tyrion said automatically, it was a force of habit to address his rulers that way, one that he hadn’t broken. “What are our chances?”  


“We should stick to our plan,” Bran answered cryptically as he always did. This frustrated Tyrion to no end. For all of Daenerys’s faults, for all of Joffrey’s faults, they at least displayed emotion. With Bran there was nothing, no signs of life. Just a seemingly all knowing, all powerful ruler.

 

“What about the rest of Westeros?” Tyrion asked. He knew that the Westerland’s had fallen as had the North, and Edmure Tully and the River lords had to lead a hasty retreat. The Vale of Arryn had been slow to send their support and that meant that they were relying on the support from the Stormlands and Dornish to bolster their defences.

 

“The Stormlands will get here in time,” was all Bran said

 

“Are we sure Daenerys isn’t coming?” Tyrion asked again and Arya shook her head

 

“I saw her weeks ago. She is with Jon and their child. They don’t feel like they owe us anything anymore,” Arya said and Tyrion shook his head sadly.

 

“We will have to win without her, like Bran said, stick to our plan,” Samwell said and Tyrion nodded.

 

Then they heard the sound of the bells ringing.

 

Battle had begun.

 

Tyrion, Davos and Arya headed back outside to the balcony where they could overlook the battle. The enemy lumbered forward, with their catapults and trebuchets slowly in between their lines of men. It was the same tactic they had done the previous day.

 

Tyrion watched as they stopped, then began to launch rocks into the city, crushing homes and killing innocents.

 

“We don’t even know what they want,” Davos said quietly as they watched more rocks fly through the sky. This was true, these invaders had not come to reason with them, they had declined their attempts at a parley. It was all very confusing for Tyrion.

 

“They’re conquerors,” Tyrion said. “They want to conquer us,”

  
“But doesn’t it make sense to at least reason with us? To see if they could take the city without bloodshed?” Davos countered

 

“Maybe they don’t care about that, maybe they just want to spill blood,” Tyrion said ominously and no one had an answer for that. The bombardment of the city continued for most of the morning, until a layer of cloud passed over and their enemies decided to call off their assault.

 

“We need to do something,” Tyrion said as they watched people slowly leave their homes to inspect the damage. “The people will never support us if we cower inside the castle like this,”

 

“Aye, but what can we do?” Davos asked and Tyrion sighed.

 

“I can sneak in, perhaps if I can take one of their faces, I can kill their leader, maybe that will cause them all to leave,” Arya suggested and Tyrion nodded.

 

“Risky plan,” he muttered, and Arya nodded.

 

“I know, but maybe it’s what I should have done with Cersei,” she said. “I keep thinking, maybe if I told Jon and Daenerys about my skills, I could have killed Cersei earlier and saved Kings Landing,”

 

“You can’t blame yourself for what Daenerys did,” Tyrion said immediately and Arya sighed.

 

“I wasn’t, I was just thinking of what I could have done differently,” she said to him and he nodded in agreement. He too wondered what he could have done differently. Perhaps he should have never have told Varys, perhaps he should have never tried so hard to save Cersei.

 

There were so many decisions he wished he could make again.

 

Then the bells started to ring again, as the enemy began yet another assault. Tyrion had started to hate the sound of the bells.

 

This time their armies marched forward, with rams in between their lines.

 

“We really need to do something,” Tyrion muttered. If they managed to breach the walls, the city would fall within the day.

 

Then Tyrion heard a roar. A loud primal roar that he thought he would never hear again in his life.

 

“No way,” Arya said as she began to look up at the clouds with him.

 

Then a black dragon burst through the clouds, it was Drogon, it had to be. Daenerys had come to save them.

 

Tyrion watched as the dragon looped high over the city, roaring and shrieking and filling the air with its noise. The dragon was fearsomely large, larger than he ever thought was possible. His wings were so large that he covered nearly half the castle in its shadow. Then the dragon dived low and fast until it pulled up abruptly, hovering over the keep. It planted one of its great giant feet on the roof, nearly causing it to cave in and Tyrion looked up at its rider.

 

The woman had dark hair but Tyrion knew those distinctive purple eyes anywhere.

 

“Daenerys,” he called as she looked down at him. He felt so small and she seemed so big. Her face was impassive as she looked down at him, there was no anger, or resentment on her face at all and this confused Tyrion. He tried to give her a weak smile but it came out as somewhat of a grimace.

 

Then he saw Bran being wheeled out along with Sansa and Samwell. Drogon growled when he saw them all and Daenerys eyed each and everyone of them individually before she took off into the air again. Drogon flew higher and higher until he turned west, towards their enemies.

 

 

* * *

 

**Daenerys Targaryen**

It had been strange to see them all again. Tyrion in particular. She did not feel any emotion towards them, she was indifferent. She had not comeback because she owed them anything, she had comeback because she wanted to. She wanted to remind the people of Kings Landing that she was not just a destroyer, she was also a saviour.

 

A Queen who cared for her people.

 

Drogon reached the top of his ascent and he released a loud earth-shattering roar. Daenerys felt his energy and rage pass through her as she looked down on the invaders.

 

“Come on old friend, one more time,” she urged as Drogon tucked his wings and began to dive.

 

The wind whipped through her hair as the ground rushed up to meet them at a ferocious speed. Daenerys could see her enemy in front of her then, their brown eyes wide with fear.

 

“Dracarys,” was all she said and Drogon released a torrent of his flame. Within seconds, a group of 30 men had been reduced to bone and dust before her eyes as Drogon lazily flapped his wings to climb again. Drogon dipped a wing and made a sharp banking turn to the left, before twisting his neck downwards and releasing his flame as he turned.

 

“Very impressive,” Daenerys thought and Drogon gave a roar of approval. Then Drogon took her upwards, all the way through the clouds until they were on the other side. Dany smiled at what she saw, the other side of the clouds looked like a soft fluffy carpet, almost as soft as Ghosts’s fur.

 

The wind was quiet and all she could hear was the rhythmic thumping of Drogon’s wings. Then she steeled herself as she gave Drogon the command to dive once again.

 

They burst through the layer of cloud and approached along the enemies side, and this time Drogon’s flame was able to produce devastating damage. Their enemies scattered beneath them as they hurried to get out of the way of his flame. She quickly ducked her head behind his body to shield herself from the intense heat he released.

 

Drogon roared and revelled in the chaos he was causing. She heard a few arrows whistle past her head and Drogon turned in that direction. Her dragon rolling and spiralling before roasting the archers beneath him.

 

Then Daenerys looked up at the city, the defenders of Kings Landing had come out of the gates, ready to rout the rest of the enemy. Dany then closed her eyes and reigned Drogon in, their work done.

 

He took off towards the keep again and landed in the same spot that he had previously. Tyrion, Bran, Arya, Davos and Samwell looked up at her. Sansa gave her a small smile that Daenerys did not return. Drogon leered at Sansa and Dany quickly reigned him in, it would not do to destroy the lady of Winterfell.

 

“Thank you, Daenerys,” Davos said gratefully. He was always genuine, perhaps that’s why Jon valued him so much.

 

“Save me your congratulations,” Daenerys said from atop Drogon’s back. “I don’t want to hear them, and frankly, I don’t care for them,”  


“I did not come back here today out of some sense of guilt for what I had done. I did not come back here because I felt like I owed you. I came back here because saving the city was right and it is something that I **wanted** to do. Not because I felt forced,”

 

She looked at them all as she spoke and slowly, they all nodded.

 

“I live in Pentos now, with Jon and with my son. I have no desire to rule this land, or any land. All I want is for you all to leave me alone and let me live my life with my family. Don’t send Arya or anyone to bother me with messages, don’t call me to solve your problems for you, sort it out on your own,”

 

Drogon roared loudly over the city before flexing his wings. She took all one last long look at them, before Drogon took off into the sky, heading Eastwards and towards home.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was late when Daenerys finally returned to their home in Pentos. Drogon had dropped her off outside the city where Ghost was waiting. She was a little surprised that Jon and Jae did not come but she was sure they had their reasons.

 

Ghost escorted her home through the familiar Pentoshi streets and when she entered her home, she saw that Jon had already cooked and had left her dinner on the table for her.

 

“Hi,” he said softly as he noticed her walk in. “How did it go?”  


“It went well,” was all she said as she walked over to give him a hug. “Drogon will roam, but I can summon him back when needs be,”

 

“That’s good. How did they react to seeing you?” Jon asked and Dany shrugged

 

“They were thankful I guess, I didn’t care. I told them to leave us alone,” Dany said and Jon smiled. “Where is Jae?”

  
“I fed him and he went to sleep soon after,” Jon said and Dany nodded. She went towards his room to go and check on him. He was tucked into bed with Ghost on the floor in front of the bed protecting him. They both stood in the doorway as they watched their son peacefully sleep.

 

“He is so sweet,” Jon said softly and Dany smiled. “I can’t believe I wasn’t there for him for the first few years of his life. I can’t believe I nearly killed you,”

 

Dany closed her eyes as she thought of the memory, in the ruined throne room of the Red Keep with his dagger pressed against her.

 

“But you didn’t Jon, you gave me a second chance,” she reminded him as she reached out to squeeze his hand.

  
“Only because you were remorseful, I could still see that the woman I fell in love with was still there,” Jon said as he turned her around so he could face her. Even after all these years, his face was still the same to her, still lovely and handsome.

 

“I still am, and I still love you,” she said as she leaned up to press a kiss to his soft lips. Slowly her mouth opened as their tongues got used to each other once again. She leaned into the kiss and she felt Jon’s hands around her body again. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist

  
“Take me to bed Jon,” she whispered, and Jon grunted in agreement. He carried her down the hall and into her room before closing the door behind her.

 

He continued to kiss her as he put her down on the bed on her back. Dany’s hands roamed, first they went from his raven curls to his neck, before the top of his shoulders and down to his chest. She started to undo his clothes and Jon quickly broke apart to help her.

 

He whipped off his shirt and Dany marvelled at his chest. Even his scars, they had once horrified her but now they only added to his beauty. She leaned forward to kiss one, right above his heart.

 

“Dany I want to see you,” he muttered and she smiled. Her hands went to her shoulders as she undid the top of her dress, and she quickly shimmied out of it. Standing before him naked.

 

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered as he leaned forward to kiss her again. “I love your pretty face, your wonderful mouth. These gorgeous teats and your wonderful arse,” he said as he placed kisses on every part of her body that he could touch. Her nipples turned into little pebbles under his touch and she whimpered helplessly

 

When he reached the juncture between her legs he found her wet and ready, he teased her nub with his tongue and he slowly started to lick her folds. Dany moaned softly before she grabbed him by the hair, to pull him to his feet

 

“I’m ready Jon,” she whispered as she kissed him. She gently lay down on her back on the soft sheets of her bed. Then Jon manoeuvred up her body, she reached between them to reach for his cock, stroking him slowly before guiding him inside.

 

She felt the tip tease his folds, and then he slowly sunk inside of her warm wet heat and they both gasped at the connection. It had been so long, but it felt so familiar, she felt so complete again.

 

“Jon,” she moaned as she ran her hands down his shoulders, before they settled on his strong, firm biceps. He gently leaned forward to kiss her tenderly and Dany moaned into the kiss, her hands moved to his back as she tried to pull him deeper towards her.

 

He pulled away and she cupped his face, looking up into those beautiful eyes of his. She smiled at him before he leaned down to kiss her again, hungrily and full of passion. Then Jon’s thrusts began to increase in speed, faster and faster and Dany moaned into his mouth. It had been so long and she knew he wouldn’t last long.

 

 She felt her own peak approaching, as the pressure and heat in her stomach returned. She felt her walls contract tightly around him as her pleasure crashed over her like waves on a beach and Jon soon followed her.

 

She felt his cock jerk and spasm as he filled her with his seed, she wrapped her legs around him, trapping him inside of her, hoping that his seed would take root.

 

Eventually, his cock shrank and slipped out, but Dany was content to lay on his chest, gently tracing his scars with her fingers.

 

“Jon,” she said softly as she looked into his lovely eyes “I love you,”

 

Jon smiled as he looked at her in return

 

“I love you too Dany,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, I'll be honest. I have no idea what I'm going to write next. I have no idea WHEN I'm going to write next, but I'll still be here. I don't want to give you guys a story that I don't believe in and can't finish. 
> 
> Feel free to message me in the comments here, I'll do my best to reply
> 
> Once again, don't let season 8 get you down. We may not have gotten the ending we hoped for, but that doesn't mean it was all for nothing. There is plenty of wonderful authors and fics in this fandom that we can fall back on to remind us of the goodtimes.
> 
> A lot of people have said they have been inspired by Dany and I hope that doesn't change, even if they butchered her character.
> 
> So yeah, I'm gonna stop rambling.
> 
> Leave a comment or don't :)
> 
> Love  
> Sleepy <3


End file.
